Refilled
by fitmeteor
Summary: Fills for prompts from the Winter Hiatus '13 Castle Kink Meme (bit [dot] ly / castlekink)


_Prompt: Castle and Beckett have to kiss as a ruse to fool a guard, but this is back when she "hated" him". __AU cutscene for 1x06 Always Buy Retail before the fight scene with the champagne bottle. _

Beckett pounded on the door. "Diana Edwards — NYPD, open up!"

"Can I kick it in?" Castle asked earnestly.

"Sorry, kitten," she smirked.

As she raised her hand to pound the door again, Castle reached out and grabbed her wrist and jerked her closer.

"Watch where you put your hand before I cut it off," she hissed, trying to yank away.

He didn't relax his surprisingly firm grip, instead leaning in and breathing into her ear, "It's Baylor, your suspect. He's just turned the corner into the hallway." He paused, then asked "How do you want to play this?"

She leaned around Castle, breathing in his understated cologne, and snuck a look at Baylor striding down the hallway with an agenda, looking menacing.

Beckett assessed him and then pivoted to stare at Castle's face, formulating a plan on the spot. This was going to be one of the dumbest ideas she'd ever pulled — even dumber than trying to distract that one gunman who'd had Royce in his grip by telling him she'd show him her boobs.

She stared at Castle's face for a beat, trying to decide if this was going to work. If Castle hadn't been tuned to observing everything Beckett did, he would have missed that her gaze flicked down to his mouth for just a fraction of a second.

"Castle, we don't have any backup coming. Just follow my lead, OK?" she hissed. He nodded solemnly. Then, to his utter surprise, she wrapped his arms around her neck and attached her lips to his, magnetically drawing him into her. She felt the warm weight of his body against her as she leaned backwards into the wall.

Still waiting for his brain to catch up with the fact that Detective Kate Beckett was kissing him — no, making out with him — he gasped out an involuntary moan. She rose up to him then, snaking her arms around his strong biceps, softly caressing his arms.

Castle enthusiastically teased the bottom lip that he'd seen her bite so often with small, playful nips. She leaned back against the wall even more and detached her lips to start placing caressing, open-mouthed kisses while trailing up his jaw towards his ear. As she took his ear lobe between her teeth, she whispered, "keep him distracted. We have to protect the woman inside. She may have seen the murder happen."

Castle smirked. "I can do that, detective." Grinning now, he moved his arms from her neck to rest low around her hips. "Just watch me." Having said that, he starting moaning almost comically, letting his tongue lave at her long column of neck. Beckett recoiled instinctively before forcing herself to lean into his caresses.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Baylor had slowed his strides, now cautiously fingering the gun he'd tucked into his waistband. "Gun," she panted into Castle's ear. "Oh no, Beckett, that's not a gun," Castle leered.

"Baylor. Gun. You idiot," she swore. The grin dropped off his face. Determination swelled up in him and he leaned in to capture her lips again, his hands now tunneling their way into her short, choppy brown hair.

Beckett kept telling herself to forget for the moment that Richard Castle, the enormous jackass, was feeling her up. This was just a ruse, and all in all, she had to admit he was pretty good at this.

Surprising herself and Castle, she let out a breathy moan and jumped up to hitch her legs around Castle's strong thighs, levering herself up for a better look down the hallway.

As she saw Baylor start to pivot away from them and out of her eyeline, Beckett thrust into Castle's body, eliciting an oomph as he stepped backwards, precariously balancing her as his back thudded against the opposite wall of the narrow hallway.

Baylor was reaching for something in his pocket. "That's not good," Beckett breathed into Castle's mouth, "we have to get him out of here."

Castle reached up with one hand and maneuvered her top button open, then the next. He reached in to tweak her nipple gently. Beckett couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her. "Keep that up, Beckett, I think he's buying it."

Beckett forced herself into a moment of clarity even as lust hazed her vision. She glanced at Castle to see that his pupils were blown, and she could feel what the situation was doing to him at the cradle of her hips. She became bolder, pulling madly to get Castle's shirt off.

When she looked into his face, Castle winked at her. Then suddenly, he let go of her waist, letting her drop unceremoniously to the floor. "What the hell —"

She stared up at him and found him looking sheepish, stammering while color rose to his cheeks. Realizing he was a better actor than she'd given him credit for, Beckett understood that Castle was accelerating the ploy to force the situatuon with Baylor. She jerked her head around to face Baylor, pointedly raised an eyebrow and snapped, "Do you mind?"

Baylor's face lost some of its intensity. He looked abashed. "Yeah, uhh, I'll come back." He turned on his heel. Castle and Beckett heard him mutter something that sounded like "get a room" as he hurried around the corner.

Beckett stifled a laugh. Castle sighed, relieved. "Glad he's gone," he said, tentatively smiling down at Beckett and offering her a hand. She lifted herself up and then shoved him back against the wall. She smirked devilishly, "he may be gone, but I haven't come."

"Why Katherine Beckett, I never —" She cut him off with another searing kiss, even as she reached down to unfasten his pants. She wrapped her hand around his hard length and pumped.

Though Castle was taken aback by the straight-laced Detective's bold move, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity in front of him. He quickly occupied himself and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and tossed it aside, taking one of her breasts into his mouth through the fabric of her bra. He took the other one in his hand, kneading it and then pulling at her nipple.

When she climbed up his body this time, she sheathed herself on him, yelling out his name. Thrusting up and down on him, she urged him to go faster and faster until they collapsed in a heap against the wall, fully satisfied.

"Don't think for a second —" she stammered, then cleared her throat. "This doesn't mean I don't still hate you," she said snippily as she got back into her clothes and attempted to smooth down her disheveled hair.

"Understood, detective. Happy to be at the service of the NYPD anytime," Castle offered cheekily. He caught Beckett's lips curve up for an instant before she quickly schooled her features and narrowed her eyes at him.

She turned away from him and stood up, ready to return to the investigation again. Castle smiled to himself as he saw her strut down the hallway, her limbs just a little bit looser and more relaxed than when she'd walked in.

"You comin', Castle?"


End file.
